


Point of Origin

by LunaticFrenchFangirl



Series: Split-Aparts [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrenchFangirl/pseuds/LunaticFrenchFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John a perdu des partenaires avant, et des moitiés. Cela a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est. Et ensuite il a trouvé un homme qui s'adaptait à lui – aux morceaux brisés de lui-même – jusqu'à ce qu'il soit les deux, et fit de Reese un homme meilleur à cause de ça. Et ensuite Root l'enlève et eh bien, l'homme que laisse l'absence de Finch; cet homme brûlera le monde si Finch est blessé, et Root sera son point d'origine. Ou, il se peut que Reese n'ait pas lu les œuvres de Platon, mais il comprend très bien le concept des âmes sœurs. Un compagnon pour Platonique; le PdV de Reese. Reese/Finch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Origin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point of Origin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533925) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> Disclaimer : Nous avons déjà parlé de ça avant, pas vrai ? Toujours pas à moi.
> 
> Avertissements : Spoilers pour la saison un, 2x01 et 2x02.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

 _"Les plus grandes histoires d'amour ne sont pas celles dans lesquelles on ne fait que parler d'amour, mais celles dans lesquelles on agit sur la base de ce sentiment."_ ― Steve Maraboli

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Approchez-vous un peu plus, et je vais vous raconter une histoire.

C'est une histoire de violence et de mort, de culpabilité et de pénitence. De personnes à sauver et d'hommes qui ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour faire le sauvetage. De partenaires, d'hommes, de la perte de soi et d'ensuite être retrouvé.

C'est une histoire d'amour.

Avec des grenades.

Alors, intéressés ?

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

C'est comme ça que l'histoire commence.

Un garçon rencontre une fille. Le garçon quitte la fille – pour son bien à elle, ou peut-être par peur, personne ne sait vraiment – et la fille se marie avec un autre garçon. Mais l'autre garçon n'est pas un prince, et la fille demande au garçon de la sauver.

Et le garçon ne peut pas.

Trop peu, trop tard, le garçon découvre que la fille est morte – que l'autre garçon l'a tuée – et il devient un peu fou. Il tue l'autre garçon – ne pensez jamais qu'il ne l'a pas fait, parce qu'aucun homme n'est _aussi_ bon, qu'il laisse des tueurs comme ça vivre – et ensuite se met à se tuer.

Roméo a utilisé du poison. Reese utilise du whisky.

Même intention, cependant. Même résultat.

Je sais, je sais. La routine jusque là. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas; c'est là que ça commence à devenir bien.

Parce que ça; c'est là que notre histoire prend un tournant.

Parce que le garçon ne meurt pas – il est sauvé du poison et de la pénitence.

Parce que c'est alors que le garçon rencontre un milliardaire reclus.

Je vous avais dit que c'était un joli rebondissement.

Parce que ce milliardaire particulier prend notre garçon et le sauve; lui donne un travail – lui donne un but.

Lui donne un partenaire.

Et c'est le dernier qui est important, parce que cela prend plus qu'un simple travail pour sauver quelqu'un. Pour sauver quelqu'un, pour sauver leur _âme_ -même, vous devez donner une partie de la vôtre. Rentrer une partie de vous-même dans les morceaux brisés, même alors qu'ils se coupent sur des bords dentelés – ne pas laisser la douleur vous arrêter jusqu'à ce que vous vous emboîtiez comme si vous n'aviez jamais été séparés.

Et c'est ça qui s'avère être très important, parce que le garçon a eu une moitié, a eu des partenaires, et il croyait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais quelqu'un comme ça – il croyait que c'était la fin.

Et alors, avec le milliardaire, il réalise que c'est seulement un intermède.

Et que l'Acte Deux a un sacré punch.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

_Quand vous trouvez quelqu'un qui donne un sens à votre vie, vous devenez quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un de meilleur._

_Mais que se passe-t-il si ce n'est pas juste une personne ? Que se passe-t-il si vous trouvez une autre personne qui donne un sens à votre vie, qui fait de vous quelqu'un de différent ? Quelqu'un de meilleur._

_Alors quoi ?_

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Il y a un moment - _le_ moment – où tout ce que Finch est devenu pour lui devient clair pour Reese.

Mais c'est sans signification sans contexte; sans les moments qui viennent avant. Parce que la confiance ne vient jamais facilement à des hommes qui tuent pour leur pays; des hommes avec une demi-douzaine d'alias; des hommes qui, même en se tenant dans le salon de leurs parents, sont toujours derrière les lignes ennemies.

Des petits moments comme du _thé vert sencha_ au lieu du café, pas pour tourmenter mais parce qu'il sait que Finch l'apprécie, et il est agréable d'être à nouveau sympa – de pouvoir être sympa à nouveau. Comme _vous devriez faire un peu d'exercice,_ pas pour taquiner, mais parce qu'il sait que cela doit faire mal à le cou de Finch de reposer ainsi, et que l'exercice détendra les muscles. Comme dire des choses qui font sourire Finch, parce que c'est un homme qui ne sourit pas assez et il devrait.

Comme enquêter sur le passé de Finch, mais pas pour nuire mais parce qu'il voulait _connaître_ cet homme, cet homme qui pourrait faire n'importe quoi mais qui choisit de risquer sa vie pour sauver des étrangers, cet homme qui prétendait savoir _absolument tout_ sur John.

 _Les œufs Bénédicte_ ne seront jamais utilisés contre Finch – n'est pas une information tactique – et pourtant cela le remplit quand même d'un sentiment de chaleur quand Finch lui fait confiance pour ça.

L'amitié. Cela a manqué à John d'avoir des amis. Cela lui donne l'impression qu'un jour, il pourra à nouveau rentrer chez lui.

Comme _qui prend soin de toi maintenant, John ?... Quelqu'un d'autre..._ et être sérieux. Savoir qu'il y a un homme, qu'il y a Finch de l'autre côté du fil, un ami et un partenaire qui s'occupe de lui. Quelqu'un qui se soucie s'il ne décroche pas le téléphone, qui se soucie s'il est vivant ou mort. Quelqu'un qui le pleurerait s'il disparaissait.

Il n'a pas eu ça, pas depuis longtemps.

Ou de plus grands moments, comme se faire tirer dessus, savoir qu'il est mourant, et appeler Finch parce qu'il était la voix qu'il voulait entendre, à la fin du monde de John. Et savoir que même en disant à Finch de rester éloigné, il allait quand même venir.

_A la fin, nous sommes tout seuls. Et personne ne vient vous sauver._

Mais Finch si.

Quelqu'un pour garder ses arrières, après si longtemps seul; la confiance pour _laisser_ quelqu'un garder ses arrières. Un partenaire, de la façon dont si peu comprennent le terme; une personne pour vous ramasser quand vous saignez et vous faire sourire quand vous ne le faites pas.

Cela importe, tout cela importe, ne pensez jamais que ça n'est pas le cas.

Ou comme laisser une Leila à demi-gelée, l'enfant qui, après qu'il ait eu à écouter ses cris déchirants dans le congélateur, il ne voulait jamais lâcher à nouveau avec Finch, parce qu'il _savait_ que Finch prendrait soin d'elle.

Parce qu'il avait _confiance_ en Finch pour prendre soin d'elle.

Ou même comme laisser Finch porter le fardeau de la mort de Jessica. Non, Finch ne l'a jamais mentionné, et elle n'est nulle part sur son mur, mais Reese sait tout de même.

Parce que, eh bien, Reese était à la CIA.

Il a vu l'homme dans le fauteuil roulant.

Cheveux châtains, lunettes, blessures récentes vu sa manipulation de la chaise.

Information sans contexte.

Sans signification.

Et ensuite il rencontre Finch, entend parler de la Machine, et soudain, tout est plutôt clair. Peut-être qu'il devrait y avoir de la colère – devrait y avoir de la rage, mais il n'y en a pas. Finch n'a pas tué Jessica, pas plus que Reese; ça n'avait jamais été sa culpabilité. Non, sa culpabilité est dans le fait qu'il n'a pas pu la sauver, qu'il n'a pas été là à temps, et cela aussi est la culpabilité de Finch.

Elle devrait juste être sienne – son fardeau à porter - mais Reese est un homme trop futé pour croire qu'il peut la faire abandonner à Finch – rendre le poids de sa mort plus léger pour lui.

Il se souvient de _alors justement c'est votre argent que je vais vous prendre. Tout votre argent; jusqu'au dernier dollar,_ que trop bien; ruiner un homme pour une femme jamais rencontrée, pour un numéro non sauvé.

Et donc, s'il ne peut pas lui prendre le fardeau, Reese décide de le diviser. Finch est un homme bien, suffisamment bien pour le souvenir de Jessica, et ce n'est pas un compliment que Reese accorde à beaucoup.

De plus, le poids seul était bien trop écrasant pour un seul homme; une charge est toujours plus facile à supporter divisée entre deux personnes.

Ça aussi est la confiance, dans sa forme la plus basique.

Souci, confiance, amitié, partenariat.

Toutes des pièces du puzzle, toutes les données collectées, mais inutiles sans un catalyseur. Sans un moyen de les mettre ensemble – une carte pour leur donner un sens.

Et ensuite il en a un.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Soyez prudent avec ce que vous souhaitez.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

_Quand vous trouvez cette personne qui donne un sens à votre vie, vous devenez quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un de meilleur. Quand cette personne vous est enlevée, que devenez-vous alors ?_

Il avait demandé ça à Arndt, juste avant de le tuer - Arndt, qui lui avait enlevé cette personne – et bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu une réponse de cet homme, il suppose que c'est une réponse en soi – la seule réponse qu'il obtiendra jamais.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait jamais retrouver une personne comme ça pour lui; expérimenter cette perte à nouveau et avoir l'opportunité de la poser à nouveau.

Et alors Caroline Turing tire dans la tête de Alicia Corwin, se fait appeler Root et prend Finch, et il traverse l'esprit de Reese que la première chose qu'il va lui demander quand il les trouvera, elle et Finch – et ne faites pas d'erreur, il _va_ la trouver avec Finch – est cette même question.

Inutile de le dire, c'est plutôt une épiphanie.

Ça, au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, était _le_ moment.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

_Quand vous trouvez la personne qui donne un sens à votre vie, vous devenez quelqu'un de différent. Quelqu'un de meilleur. Quand cette personne vous est enlevée, que devenez-vous alors ?_

_Mais que se passe-t-il si ce n'est pas juste une personne ? Que se passe-t-il si vous trouvez une autre personne qui donne un sens à votre vie, qui fait de vous quelqu'un de différent ? Quelqu'un de meilleur._

_Quelqu'un qui vous a_ sauvé.

_Et que se passe-t-il si vous trouvez cette personne, cet autre quelqu'un qui s'accorde à votre âme, qui vous complète – qui vous rend à nouveau meilleur – après avoir perdu la première personne ?_

_Que feriez-vous si_ cette _personne vous était enlevée ?_

_Que feriez-vous pour vous assurer qu'elle survive ? Pour vous assurer de ne jamais ressentir à nouveau cette perte ?_

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

_N'importe quoi._

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Root prend Finch, et le monde de John devient en effet très étroit.

Trouver Finch.

Trouver Finch vivant, ou mourir, parce que Reese sait que cette fois, il ne survivrait pas. Il n'était pas mort après Jessica, et il s'était demandé pourquoi – pourquoi l'alcool ne l'avait pas tué quand il aurait dû, mais maintenant il sait. Il aimait Jessica – elle était sa moitié, mais Finch - Finch est _davantage._

Reese a eu des partenaires et des gens qui l'ont rendu meilleur, mais ils n'avaient jamais fait qu'un, et peut-être que cela fait toute la différence. Finch, juste en étant Finch, est entré furtivement dans son âme-même, dans ce gouffre béant que Jessica avait laissé quand il ne regardait pas et s'était installé là avec ses costumes, son air guindé et ses problèmes de vie privée; s'était jumelé si fermement avec le moi de Reese que maintenant Reese ne pourrait pas le faire sortir s'il le voulait.

Il ne le veut pas, au fait.

Il apprécie la personne qu'il est avec Finch – la personne que Finch l'aide à être; une personne meilleure.

La personne qu'il est sans lui...

Eh bien, il espère que cette personne est seulement dans le coin pendant un court moment, ou même la machine ne pourra pas défendre le monde contre la rage de Reese.

La machine lui donne un numéro – un autre homme à sauver.

Reese lui donne un ultimatum - trouve Finch, ou je ne travaillerai jamais plus sur un autre numéro.

Trouve-le, ou je brûlerai le monde.

Et ensuite Reese attend; il sait par son travail que la machine ne répond pas aux menaces futiles.

La machine lui donne le numéro dont il a besoin.

Après tout, c'est une machine très intelligente.

Il n'y avait _rien_ de futile là-dedans.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Dans le café, Reese sait que Carter et Fusco sont tous deux effrayés. Carter, parce que c'est une femme bien, et qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'ils ne trouvent pas Finch; Fusco, parce que c'est un homme qui a marché dans les ténèbres, et il _sait_ ce que Reese fera.

Ils ont raison d'avoir peur.

Il a seulement besoin qu'un d'eux vienne avec lui au Texas, et qu'un reste ici pour contrôler l'affaire d'Alicia Corwin. Il emmène Carter au Texas.

Quelqu'un va devoir veiller sur les innocents qu'ils rencontreront durant leur recherche, s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas blessés.

Fusco n'a pas la fibre morale pour ça, et John n'en est pas capable en ce moment, donc, ça laisse Carter.

Il espère qu'elle sera suffisante.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Le Texas, et une fille disparue, et une révélation. Pas Hanna Frey mais Samantha Groves. Pas la victime mais la meilleure amie, trahie par le système qui aurait dû la protéger.

Reese peut compatir pour cette fille – sait ce que c'est de faire ce qui est juste et d'être puni pour ça, connaît la douleur de cette trahison, de cette perte.

Il ne peut pas compatir pour Root.

Cela ne la sauvera pas, quand il les trouvera.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Le cottage de Weeks, vide, mais pas inutile. La présence claire de Finch, _vivant_ – des menottes, et des numéros; des miettes de pain à suivre pour John.

Des choses qu'il sait que Root a ratées, parce qu'elle n'est pas eux – pas des partenaires, qui savent comment communiquer avec tellement plus que des mots.

C'est toujours des numéros avec eux.

John court pour sauver son partenaire.

Pour les sauver _tous les deux._

Et il ne parle pas de Root.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

La gare, et Root et Finch, _vivant,_ et un poids soulevé de son âme-même.

Et ensuite un coup de feu, et Finch effondré sur le sol, et ce poids est remis à nouveau, multiplié par cent.

Il devrait poursuivre Root – devrait la trouver, et la tuer, et s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse jamais refaire ça - l'agent, le ranger, tout lui dit que c'est le plan d'action à suivre.

L'homme qu'il était, avant Finch, l'aurait fait.

L'homme qu'il est avec Finch, l’homme meilleur, reste avec Finch. S'assure qu'il n'est pas blessé – pas tiré dessus, le bâtard chanceux – et c'est là, et seulement là que John sent qu'il peut respirer à nouveau.

Root vit, et John suppose que c'est une réponse à sa question aussi.

Finch lui dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention qu'il vienne le trouver.

Reese se demande s'il aurait même été possible pour lui de faire autre chose.

Le poids de Finch, vivant et chaud, martèle le flanc de Reese alors qu'il les éloigne en les poussant de cet endroit, une présence qui le rend complet.

Ils vont devoir avoir une discussion.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

S'il cherchait un signe que lui et Finch étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, émotionnellement, la décision de Finch de laisser Bear rester dans la bibliothèque, après qu'il ait déjà mangé un des précieux livres de Finch, juste parce qu'il sait que Reese veut le garder, serait un excellent indice.

L'appel de Root, étrangement, est aussi bon signe.

Parce que c'est une menace, cela devrait inspirer la peur, mais Finch... Finch a juste l'air... _soulagé._ Comme s'il sait quelque chose, comprend quelque chose que Root ne comprendra jamais, et grâce à cela, sa menace n'a pas de poids.

Reese pense savoir _exactement_ ce qu'est ce quelque chose.

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?" demande Finch à la place, ramenant les pensées John dans le moment, et pourtant bien que ce soit une question, John ne peut s'empêcher de sentir que Finch connaît déjà la réponse, et cherche juste une confirmation.

"La machine – j'ai... négocié avec elle," dit John, délibérément vague, prêt à donner à Finch sa réponse, mais pas tout à fait aussi prêt à détailler _exactement_ comment il avait convaincu la machine. Première règle de l'entraînement à la CIA – brûler les étapes, même quand vous savez que vous pouvez gagner la course – vous fait tuer. Ce doit être Finch qui fait le premier pas.

"Pour moi ?" demande Finch en réponse, une ride de _quelque chose_ plissant son front, et John se demande comment Finch, qui semble tout voir, ne peut pas voir ça; toutes les choses qu'il est si sûr doivent être si claires dans ses yeux. Tout de même, John comprend aussi la valeur des mots, des choses dites, et donc il dit, prudent de ne pas trop en révéler – ce doit être Finch qui bouge le premier après tout – mais il sait qu'une partie de cette chose entre eux filtre dans son ton : "Finch, la liste des choses que je ne ferais pas pour vous se trouve être très courte."

Et ensuite Reese s'arrête, considérant une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait avant, et son estomac se serre juste comme il faut alors qu'il fait un autre pas prudent et lent dans l'espace personnel de Finch avant de demander, doucement, pour ne pas surprendre : "Êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien ?"

Et ensuite, pour poursuivre, et il doit arrêter physiquement la main qui veut se tendre et simplement réconforter Finch, ne voulant pas enfreindre les limites. "Elle n'a pas fait de... dommages durables ?" Demande-t-il prudemment, parce qu'il se peut que Finch n'ait pas été blessé physiquement, mais Reese a vu le corps de Weeks, et la chaise, et il peut imaginer ce qui s'est passé.

Faire que Finch, l'homme qui a dû écouter déjà tellement de mort qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher, être témoin de davantage...

Root est très, très chanceuse que Finch fasse de lui un homme meilleur.

A cela, il semble que quelque chose fait un déclic en Finch, parce que l'homme semble parvenir à une décision, car ses épaules se redressent, oh si légèrement, et il accroche ses yeux sur ceux de John, et si Reese était encore incertain qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, l'émotion en eux serait le seul signe dont il aurait besoin : "Elle voulait découper une partie de moi et l'ouvrir – une partie de mon âme-même – et s'installer dans le trou."

Mais Reese sait que Finch n'a pas fini, et donc il reste immobile, bien que chaque fibre en lui meure d'envie de s'avancer, de prendre Finch dans son étreinte. Mais sa patience paie, alors que Finch fait un pas boitillant plus près, fixe ses yeux avec ceux de Reese, et dit les mots qui vont être la récompense de Reese : "Mais elle n'a pas pu. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un."

Cela lui prend un moment, juste pour tout absorber, pour assimiler tout ce que Finch a dit et ce qu'il veut dire, et pour savoir qu'ils sont tous deux sur la même longueur d'ondes avec ça – pour le savourer. Mais, réalise-t-il, ça ne devrait pas être autant une surprise; des partenaires – toujours plongés dedans ensemble.

Et alors il regarde vers Finch, saisit l'anxiété là, que le silence de Reese a fait naître, et il se rend compte qu'à moins qu'il ne veuille perdre ce moment – que ça devienne juste une autre opportunité manquée – il doit agir, et donc il le fait, souriant alors qu'il fait ce dernier pas dans l'espace personnel si bien gardé de Finch avant de dire, les lignes de son corps effleurant celles de Finch : "Eh bien alors," et il amène son front pour reposer sur celui de Finch, la peau si chaude sous la sienne, pour que ses mots caressent son visage, "Si je dois y vivre, je devrais au moins payer un loyer, ne penses-tu pas ?"

Et ensuite, avant que Finch ne puisse penser à une rationalisation ou à une répartie impertinente, John continue, pas une once de taquinerie dans la voix, le ton aussi sérieux que la mort : "Si quoi que ce soit t'était arrivé, j'aurais brûlé le monde. Je ne sais pas comment ou quand tu l'as fait, mais je ne suis plus moi sans toi."

Et alors, il laisse ses mains glisser de ses épaules à sa mâchoire et la pencher vers le haut doucement, pour que Finch puisse rencontrer les yeux de Reese sans enflammer sa nuque, et il vide tout ce qu'il ressent dans son ton, et sait que Finch entendra _exactement_ ce qu'il dit : "Je te l'ai dit Finch, tu m'as _sauvé._ "

Finch l'embrasse alors; l'embrasse comme s'il ne peut pas ne pas le faire, et Reese est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'ouvrir à lui, rapprocher Finch plus près, gardant ses mains, des armes mortelles, aussi douces que possible alors qu'il le ramène dans la chaleur de ses bras où Finch s'ajuste parfaitement, comme il y était destiné.

Il savait que ça serait le cas.

Plus qu'un partenaire, plus qu'une autre moitié; comment ne pourrait-il pas ?

Pourtant, même alors qu'il mène Finch vers le lit qu'il sait que Finch garde là, alors qu'il tire enfin cette cravate de son col pour exposer une bande pâle de peau que Reese a l'intention de marquer avec sa bouche, pour que le monde entier voie, Reese ne nourrit aucune illusion; il sait que cela finira un jour, peu importe combien il le combat. Ils le prolongeront autant qu'ils pourront – l'allongeront juste en étant _eux_ – mais c'est inévitable; toutes les histoires finissent, même les grandes.

Mais alors que ses mains traînent sur de la peau nue, ce n'est pas une pensée qui l'inquiète.

Oui, cela finira un jour.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Maintenant, ils ont encore du temps.

Reese n'a pas l'intention d'en gâcher une seconde.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

FIN

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'Auteur : Ouais donc je ne m'attendais pas à écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre en relation avec Platonic, mais ensuite les réactions ont été tellement élogieuses que cette fic s'est en quelque sorte écrite toute seule. J'aime vraiment bien le PdV de Reese; je pense qu'il est vraiment amusant et complexe parce que nous en savons tellement sur son historique que nous pouvons vraiment en faire un personnage détaillé et toujours être dans le personnage. Aussi, le titre de cette fic est en rapport avec une enquête pour incendie criminel; le point d'origine est le point clair où le feu a commencé et depuis lequel il s'est propagé. Brûler le monde, après tout. Cela dit, comme toujours, appréciez, et les reviews et les critiques constructives sont bienvenues.
> 
>  
> 
> **Note de la Traductrice : J'espère que ça vous aura plu autant qu'à moi ! Joyeuse Saint Valentin les loulous ! ;)**


End file.
